


Victory Dance

by TeaRoses



Category: Pokemon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessie can't wait to celebrate when she finally wins a badge... but she could have picked a more private place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XII, for the prompts "gym" and "badge." Very old school, and very animeverse.

Victory

Jessie stared at Koga's venomoth as it lay motionless on the floor. Arbok hovered over it, ready to attack again at the first sign of consciousness, but none came.

"That... that was your fourth Pokemon," said Jessie, sounding uncertain for once in her life. "And you said you only had four, but..."

"That is correct," Koga replied somberly. "You've won."

"I- I've won?" said Jessie. She couldn't remember the last time she'd heard those words. And she hadn't even cheated.

"Yes. The soul badge is yours." Koga handed her the heart-shaped badge and she stared in wonder at it. No one could take this away from her now.

Without even thanking him, she ran from the room. She had forced James and Meowth to wait outside in case they made her nervous. After looking all over she finally found them, behind what appeared to be a deserted building on Koga's property.

"I won!" she shrieked.

"No way," said Meowth bluntly.

Jessie waved the badge in his face. "I _won_ , you furry little creep, now what are you going to do about it?"

James ran forward and threw his arms around her. "You did it!" he shouted.

This was possibly the thousandth time he had embraced Jessie, considering their ample opportunities to get scared and clutch each other, but this time James didn't stop there. His joy at knowing one of them had finally earned a gym badge led him to kiss Jessie directly on the lips.

Then something snapped, figuratively speaking. The next thing either of them knew Jessie was against the back wall of the building with James pulled firmly against her, her tongue deep in his mouth.

Meowth said a very rude word and wished for once in his life that he could live in a Pokeball. As the kissing grew more heated and the hands of the two new lovers grew more bold, Meowth finally gave up and wandered off into the forest.

Meanwhile Jessie was moaning into James's mouth, one leg raised up and wrapped around his waist. He had one hand under her black shirt, his fingers seeking her nipple, and she wasn't stopping him at all. In fact she slid one hand under his waistband and was beginning to touch him in places that made him groan sharply himself. Then she stopped, but only for a moment, to slip her underwear down and off.

They were locked together again, kissing deeply, and she was just reaching for his zipper to complete the act they both finally realized they wanted, when a loud voice rang out.

"What are you doing?"

It was Koga, his face reddened with furious anger. "Venonat, put your hands over your eyes!" he shouted. Venonat made a mournful sound, as its stubby hands had no chance to cover its large eyes, and hopped off in another direction instead.

Jessie and James separated, blushing wildly, and Jessie searched the ground for her underwear.

"Get out of here!" Koga continued to yell. "If I could take that badge away I would."

But he couldn't take away the badge, and Jessie ran off with her underwear in her hand, James closely behind her. They never did find Meowth that night, because they had a whole forest to get lost in, but they found several special places in which to celebrate Jessie's victory.


End file.
